Dan and Phil Fan Fiction (AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire)
by pantskat22
Summary: It's a fan fiction. owo'


A Dan & Phil Fan Fiction By: Naoto R.

It was a normal day around the London apartment of Dan and Phil. Phil had just gotten back from filming around town. Dan had come down with something and that was why Phil was out on the town. Not only to film, but to find some flu medicine for his sickly chum. Phil had entered the house; kicking off his shoes and grabbing a spoon for the medicine. He then headed over to Dan s room with the medicine and table-spoon in hand. He knocked on Dan s door, waiting for his consent to enter. Yeah, come in. Dan had said after Phil s couple of knocks. Hey, brought you some medicine. Phil had said to his ill pal.

As Phil sat onto Dan s bed. He opened the bottle of flu medication; pouring a bit onto the spoon and sticking the spoon into his mouth. Bluh! Dan had said, after tasting the extremely bland substance. C mon it can t be that bad. Phil had said. Why don t you try it then? See for yourself. Dan replied.  
Phil sniffed the medicine. Capping it up, and placing the spoon and bottle on Dan s end table. No thanks. I d rather not. Phil said while exiting the room. Wait! Dan said before Phil has shut the door. Phil had turned back around to see what his friend had needed. What s wrong? Phil replied. Can you just stay in here with me for a little? Dan had said, whilst coughing. What for? Phil said.

Well I ve been meaning to tell you something; that s why. Dan told Phil, as he propped up his pillows; sitting up straight. Sure, what s up? You know you can tell me anything. Phil said; sitting on the edge of Dan s bed once more. Dan had remained silent for awhile; and then opened his mouth to tell his chum how he felt about him, but couldn t make up words to say. Well are you going to tell me man, or am I just going to sit here all day waiting for your response. Phil said, while tapping his foot impatiently.

Be patient; it s a big thing to confess. Dan replied to his anxious friend. Confess? What do you mean by that? Phil said, confused as ever. Well why don t, I just show you. Maybe that ll be easier than saying it. Dan said, leaning towards Phil a bit. Well hurry, I want to go play some - Phil was interrupted by his pal s lips interlocking with his own. Phil had stopped talking; unsure what to say. Instead he leaning forwards a bit closer, deepening the kiss. Dan was shocked as well; not knowing how his friend would react. But it seems that he was handling it quite well. Dan then slipped a hand under Phil s shirt; stroking his bare chest now. Phil had begun to blush even wilder at his friend s touch; shivering with pleasure. Phil then repeated what his chum had just done; sliding his own hand up Dan s shirt. Rubbing his chest as well.

Dan then began to lie back once more; allowing his pal to mount on top. Phil did so; as he slid down his chum s trousers. Grasping his now erect bulge. Dan shivered, flinching a bit at the sudden touch; but then relaxed and pleasured. Phil then reached into Dan s undergarments, touching his bare bulge; now stroking it slowly. Dan grasped onto his friend s shirt, pulling Phil a bit closer. Using his left hand, Dan had unbuttoned his pal s trousers; now reaching into his undergarments, stroking his erect bulge. They both were now pleasuring each other; but Dan wanted to take it up a notch. He then turned over, raising his bum into the air, bare and exposed. Phil had whipped out his bulge; placing it over his chum s buttocks, then covering it with petroleum that he had found in Dan s side drawer. Phil had greased up his bulge, placing it over Dan s buttocks-hole; and slowly thrusting into it with carefulness. Dan grasped the sheets, laying his head onto a pillow as Phil had pumped his bulge into his bum. Phil leaned forwards, thrusting in and out faster each time. Dan was taking in every enjoyable moment.

Ah! Ah! Yes, go faster! Dan had said to his friend, who had picked up the pace; thrusting faster and faster until cum starting to sprout from the tip of Dan s bulge. Is this good? Phil said, while he himself, was about to reach his climax. Yes! It s wonderful! Ah! Dan was also about to reach his climax, on each thrust. Phil had now came, removing his bulge from Dan s buttocks. I m done. I ve already came. Phil said, slouching onto Dan s footboard. But I m not. Dan said, while he began to stroke his own bulge. I need help Phil, I can t do it all by myself. Dan said. Phil leaned forwards once more, placing his mouth over Dan s still erect bulge. He could taste the pre-cum forming from the tip of Dan s bulge. Phil had placed his left hand onto Dan s chest; while placing his right hand onto Dan s bulge. He stroked his pal s bulge, whilst sucking on it as well. He could tell Dan was about to reach his climax. Phil continuously stroked, and sucked on his friend s bulge; until his mouth was filled with the white sticky substance. Phil then removed the bulge from his mouth; washing it out with a glass of water he had brought into the room earlier. They had both reached their climax. Phil now pulling his undergarments, and trousers up; buttoning them up once more. Dan had pulled up his undergarments and trousers as well. Well that was certainly something. I never knew you felt that way. Phil said, exiting the room.  
Indeed. Dan replied. Lying back down, relaxing.

Phil shut the door; heading into the living area, turning on the game system. Playing his favorite video game.  
They both were satisfied.


End file.
